the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 April 2017
10:36 How are you talking like a person then? 10:36 Mario is 10:36 Exactly. 10:36 I'm Mario making him talk. 10:36 Mario made the chatbot 10:37 we should have gotten a chatbot a long time ago 10:37 Okay I'm gonna go run some tests on this bot to possible get it working. 10:37 yh 10:37 lol the things it would have recorded lol 10:37 But now ChatLogs are active. 10:37 wen is KPG joining? 10:37 Logs refresh every 60 seconds. 10:37 idk Shadow 10:37 RIP 10:37 Is that chat bot used on another wiki too? 10:38 Nah 10:38 Korra's wiki 10:38 i don't like Chat Bots. 10:38 i aint going until she knows 10:38 XD 10:38 The bot should be called 10:38 Izzy Rules4eva 10:38 Logs have been updated. 10:38 k 10:38 BackUp 10:38 Anyways time to go test my bot. 10:38 ok 10:39 you know knowing to people here it may be best to make it admin because I know someone is going to kick it 10:39 ok 10:40 yup 10:40 ill do it 10:40 I know you would 10:40 it was you I was thinking of when I said that 10:40 lol 10:41 i meantt ill put it as admin 10:41 no you would kick it 10:41 I know you Shadow 10:41 no you would kick it 10:41 I know you Shadow 10:41 no i wouldnt >:) 10:41 you would too 10:41 XD 10:42 see! 10:42 KILL ME 10:42 XD 10:42 now Mario is going to kill you 10:42 IM SO EVIL 10:42 HI BACK UP2!!!!! 10:42 I won't kill him. 10:42 How are you? 10:42 lol 10:42 But if it persists, then I might. 10:42 OK 10:43 I made it admin so no one can kick it Mario 10:43 Make a bot for me 10:43 * DZyR Haptic waits for Mario to leave chat 10:43 IzzyBot558. 10:43 Mess 10:43 yes? 10:43 sum1 made it bcrat wen i looked 10:43 btw 10:43 no 10:44 im not driving 10:44 Im ana b-crat 10:44 Quove is 10:44 I am 10:44 ok 10:44 Why isn't my name special? 10:44 XD 10:45 who else is in the car with us Issy???? 10:45 The Car..? 10:45 * DZyR Haptic jumps 10:45 byeeeeeeeeee 10:45 XD 10:45 lol 10:46 I don't miss the Steven Universe Chat. 10:46 I miss Daku though 10:46 and some people there 10:46 i like playin guitar 10:46 I am a gutair 10:46 WTF 10:46 I HAVE A GF!!!!!!!! 10:46 Chase 10:47 What are yall doing here? 10:47 Bro 10:47 im leaving 10:47 forever 10:47 o your not 10:47 no* 10:47 Mess 10:47 Chase 10:47 !updatelogs 10:47 Did you try SU yet? 10:47 What issy? 10:47 !updatelogs 10:47 Not yet 10:47 iaint arguing again Mess, plz 10:47 You better 10:47 Mario, can the bot do logs? 10:48 yh 10:48 it can 10:48 i don't like the bog 10:48 bot* 10:48 it's evil. 10:48 it can Chase 10:48 !updatelogs 10:49 i go off in 12 mins 10:49 Ok Michael 10:49 10:49 5:46 10:49 Chase McFly: 10:49 Where is everybody? 10:49 Did I miss them? 10:49 5:46 10:49 Messenger Deception: 10:49 they are at the old TDL 10:49 Mario added a chatbot 10:49 5:47 10:49 Chase McFly: 10:49 Cool 10:49 So I'm not needed there? 10:49 XD 10:49 10:49 then i say my final gdd bye 10:49 What did I miss 10:49 sorry chase I had to show them 10:49 Chase 10:49 While I was engjoying eal life? 10:49 didnt u c? 10:49 rude Cahse 10:49 see what? 10:49 Chase* 10:49 IM LEAVING FOREVER 10:50 Mess 10:50 All I said was 10:50 10:50 he's leaving wikia 10:50 My real life 10:50 No don;t leave 10:50 Why? 10:50 which was rude 10:50 u remember my drug addict bro i told u about? 10:50 I;m sorry 10:51 What about him? 10:51 hes tryying to fuking murder me 10:51 ... 10:51 fukkit 10:51 im killing him 10:51 wait 10:52 ? 10:52 then i go in for 4-7 years, go on paro..... fuk that 10:52 ill die 10:52 Don't die 10:52 he gets extra time from drugs 10:53 get in your car and leave 10:54 i hhev 10:54 good 10:54 6 mins until i go 10:55 stay until Korra gets home 10:55 how long? 10:55 maybe another hour 10:55 ok 10:56 im tired r n. but ill put an alarm on my phone & ill b bk in 30 mins 10:56 ok? 10:56 ok 10:56 um guys 10:56 yh 10:57 What Mess 10:57 I eat dinner soon 10:57 dds 10:57 after today I'm going to leave for a few days 10:57 Whyyyy 10:57 When is the epic troll battle? 10:57 id I mis sit 10:57 *Miss it 10:57 you missed it 10:57 i think 10:57 Darn 10:57 lol 10:57 im going 10:57 Why do I always mis steh good stuff? 10:58 When was it? 10:58 30 MINS 10:58 we blocked everything only 4 accounts got though 10:58 and I'm leaving on I need a break 10:58 Bye 10:58 one* 10:58 Crud 10:58 I missed teh good stuff 10:58 What time did it happen 10:58 Bye guys 10:58 30 mins k 10:58 wait 10:59 ill b bk 10:59 and the other reason I'm leaving is 10:59 What time did the trollfight happene exactly? 10:59 CST 11:00 my parents are starting to think I'm talking to people which I am which we are but still we are being safe about it if they know for sure we will lose the internet so I'm going to leave to do other stuff so they think something else 11:00 idk what time Chase 11:00 it wasn't really a battle 11:01 Ink said he was just trying to scared us and it didn't work 11:01 Oh 11:01 So the countdown was a lie? 11:02 no 11:02 Oh 11:02 Ok 11:02 us super blocking his accounts and IPs and protecting the ages stopped him 11:02 pages* 11:02 I feel like I'm always missing the fun 11:02 Oh thank goodness 11:03 bye 11:03 i love you all 11:03 byeeeee 11:03 bye 11:03 we love you too 11:03 * Messenger Deception hugs 11:04 Bye 11:04 dead chat 11:04 Not anymore 11:04 Issy, say soemthing crazy 11:05 is it just me or is something wrong.... 11:05 Yeah, where is everybody? 11:05 idk 11:05 Skull never showed up 11:06 everyone left just before Jmurph showed up 11:06 Madness lol 11:06 When did Murph show up? 11:06 yeah 11:06 early this morning 11:07 I left at 6:40 11:08 ok 11:09 I go to school so early.. 11:10 you do 11:11 Issy? 11:11 Haptic? 11:12 Is it just us Mess? 11:12 I think so 11:12 So 11:12 Do anything interesting today? 11:13 Any weekend plans? 11:13 Hi 11:14 Hey 11:14 How are you 11:14 Good 11:14 BRB 11:16 I'm doing okay I'm just stressed 11:16 ok 11:16 same MCR 11:16 Mess why did you choose the name Messenger? 11:17 Yeah I'm always either a little anxious or stressed, now I'm just trying to find a good icon to use 11:17 Or is this one good? 11:19 my favorite singer Colton Dixon calls his fans Messengers 11:19 Oh ok 11:20 OMG 11:20 OMG 11:20 OMG 11:20 OMG 11:20 ????? 11:20 Korra isn't here yet 11:20 ;( 11:20 11:20 nohe's not 11:20 Im still mad at him. 11:21 and Q. 11:22 I will never forget. 11:22 ... 11:23 Jk 11:23 I forgive Korra 11:23 XD 11:23 Eyeless jack 11:23 Eyeless Dk 11:24 ???? 11:25 and Harley you can't talk about my Jack lolol 11:25 Mess. 11:25 FYI I won't forgive Q. 11:25 I will be ok with him 11:25 Issy! Hi 11:25 But not his friend. 11:25 Hi Harp 11:25 hi 11:27 HI 11:27 OMG 11:27 OMG 11:27 Back in the day. 11:28 We didn't have an galaxy 11:29 Bai. 11:29 Bai Gurl 11:29 Char bot is creepy 11:31 Butt cheeks, 11:31 Ass Cheeks. 11:32 OMG 11:32 No one is here 11:32 Everyine is AFK 11:33 Everyone 11:33 is dead 11:34 Korra is dead 11:34 Mess is dead 11:34 Chase is dead 11:34 Mario is dead 11:34 Jane is dead 11:34 Tiger is dead 11:34 James 11:34 Jame 11:34 Jame 11:34 11:34 11:34 D 11:34 11:34 11:34 11:34 11:34 11:34 11:35 hi 11:37 I'm alive 11:38 yay 11:40 where is everyone 11:40 They must not like my anymore 11:40 So they're never on when I am 11:40 same Chase 11:43 Everyone died 11:43 yup 11:44 I miss Korra, 11:44 Even though im mad at him 11:44 Me too 11:44 :S 11:44 Issy, boob is nota cuss word 11:44 Hi 11:44 It's baroness! 11:44 Howdy, baroness 11:44 Ik it isn't. 11:44 Hi Baroness 11:45 What happened? 11:45 it's over I think 11:45 I talked to korra on the phone 11:46 he agrees he thinks Jmurph has something planned for tonight 11:46 Well, I want to be here to stop ity 11:46 same Chase 11:47 Where is t he war? 11:47 IDK 11:47 idk 11:48 we super blocked everything but he got 4 account though and we super blocked those too 11:48 Good. 11:48 Chase 11:48 Don't tell Mess what I said about me and Tiger. 11:49 Ok 11:49 what did she say 11:49 notjhing 11:49 *Nothing 11:50 Good. 11:50 * Issy Evergreen gives Chase a cookie 11:50 You can't know Mess. 11:50 * Chase McFly gobbles 11:50 the (cookie) 11:51 why not Issy 11:51 It's inappriotate 11:51 To you 11:52 but you told Chase 11:52 Issy PM 11:52 Ok 11:54 Hi MCR 11:54 Hello 11:55 Yo 11:55 how is everyone 11:55 I'm just annoyed I can't find a good icon 11:55 I am Op 11:55 What's OP 11:56 Over powered? 11:57 I think that's what it means 11:57 I am OP 11:57 the op 11:57 OP 11:57 Oh 11:57 Im on fire 11:57 Got it 11:57 Someone call 911 11:57 Ok 11:57 * Chase McFly dials 911 11:57 Hi Baroness 11:57 *asks to have Issy arrested 11:57 What? 11:58 XD 11:58 XD 11:58 Baroness, seen korra lately? 11:58 * MCR-The-Orange puts Issy in a jail cell 11:58 Lol 11:58 Nope 11:58 nope 11:58 nope 11:58 Ok 2017 04 28